


Must've Been The Wind

by AsherTheGayBoi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, One Shot, Song: It Must've Been The Wind (Alec Benjamin), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi
Summary: Connor couldn't block out the yelling from the apartment above his.
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026123
Kudos: 9





	Must've Been The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sad and bored so here.

Nora plugged her headphones in to avoid the yelling and pounding as her foster father yelled at her through the door. She pulled up a random playlist and hit play. 

_ I heard glass shatter on the wall in the apartment above mine _

_ At first I thought that I was dreamin' _

Connor listened as the people in the apartment above him yelled and screamed. He was reminded of how Larry would act back when he was in high school. How Connor himself would act. 

_ But then I heard the voice of a girl _

_ And it sounded like she'd been cryin' _

_ Now I'm too worried to be sleepin' _

Nora felt her headphones ripped away from her and looked at her foster father. He was fuming and had somehow undone the locks on her door. She pushed past him and went onto the balcony of her apartment complex. She heard her foster father leave. She finally let herself cry. 

_ So I took the elevator to the second floor _

_ Walked down the hall and then I knocked upon her door _

_ She opened up and I asked about the things I've been hearing _

Connor heard whoever was yelling leave. He decided to check on whoever lived up there. He walked to the elevator and counted the apartments until he found the one right above him. A teen girl answered the door. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had huge bags under her eyes. “Yes?” 

“Did you hear a lot of yelling? I live a floor below and was wondering…” 

_ She said, "I think your ears are playing tricks on you" _

_ Sweater zipped up to her chin _

_ "Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you _

_ But I have to go back in _

_ Wish I could tell you about the noise _

_ But I didn't hear a thing" _

Nora felt sick, knowing she had to lie. She avoided eye contact as she spoke. “I think your ears might be playing tricks on you. I haven’t heard anything. It could’ve been the wind? Thanks for caring though, that’s nice of you; but I have to go back in.” 

Connor nodded and left. He went back to his apartment and didn’t leave until Evan came home. He debated telling Evan about the yelling. He decided not to.    
  


The next week, a rather distrubing headline ran. 

“ _ Teen girl killed by abusive foster father _ ” 

Connor felt his blood run cold when he saw where the body had been found. 

_ She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind _

_ Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind" _

_ She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind _

_ Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind" _


End file.
